


House of Burberry

by hypohix



Category: House of Gucci (2021), Star Wars - All Media Types, The Tale of Thomas Burberry (2016)
Genre: Armitage Hux - Freeform, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Timeline What Timeline, adam driver is so hot as mr. gucci, gucciberry, kylux adjacent, maurizio gucci - Freeform, so is domhnall as mr burberry, thomas burberry - Freeform
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 11:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypohix/pseuds/hypohix
Summary: โทมัสเริ่มคิดว่าการตัดสินใจบอกผู้ชายคนนั้นไปว่าเขาสามารถนั่งอยู่ในร้านได้นานเท่าที่เขาต้องการได้นั่นเป็นการตัดสินใจที่ผิดมหันต์เเละมันเเย่เข้าไปอีกหลังจากที่เขาได้รู้ชื่อของอีกฝ่ายมัวริซซิโอ กุชชี่โทมัสก่นด่าสายตาที่ไม่ได้ดีเหมือนก่อนของเขาเเละการขาดความใส่ใจที่จะถามชื่ออีกฝ่ายไปก่อนที่จะทำการวัดตัวให้เขาจนเสร็จเรียบร้อยสุภาพบุรุษชาวอิตาเลี่ยนคนนี้ไม่ได้ตั้งใจมาสั่งตัดเสื้อโค้ทกับเขาหรอก โทมัสคิดเเละเขาก็ไม่ได้ผิดเสียทีเดียว
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Maurizio Gucci/Thomas Burberry
Kudos: 1





	House of Burberry

โทมัสเริ่มคิดว่าการตัดสินใจบอกผู้ชายคนนั้นไปว่าเขาสามารถนั่งอยู่ในร้านได้นานเท่าที่เขาต้องการได้นั่นเป็นการตัดสินใจที่ผิดมหันต์

เเละมันเเย่เข้าไปอีกหลังจากที่เขาได้รู้ชื่อของอีกฝ่าย

_มัวริซซิโอ กุชชี่_

โทมัสก่นด่าสายตาที่ไม่ได้ดีเหมือนก่อนของเขาเเละการขาดความใส่ใจที่จะถามชื่ออีกฝ่ายไปก่อนที่จะทำการวัดตัวให้เขาจนเสร็จเรียบร้อย 

สุภาพบุรุษชาวอิตาเลี่ยนคนนี้ไม่ได้ตั้งใจมาสั่งตัดเสื้อโค้ทกับเขาหรอก โทมัสคิด

เเละเขาก็ไม่ได้ผิดเสียทีเดียว

“ผมเริ่มเข้าใจเเล้วว่าทำไมคุณถึงประดิษฐ์ผ้าการ์บาดีนขึ้นมาได้ ฝนที่ลอนดอนไม่ใช่หนึ่งในสิ่งที่ผมประทับใจเลย”

“ละอองฝนพวกนี้เทียบอะไรไม่ได้กับอากาศหนาวที่ขั้วโลกหรือสภาพที่โหดร้ายยามสงครามหรอกครับ” โทมัสผลักม้วนกระดาษสีน้ำตาลลงบนโต๊ะตัดผ้าตัวเก่า หยิบเอาเเพทเทิร์นของเขาขึ้นมาเตรียมไว้ในขณะที่เเขกของเขายังคงผลิกดูสมุดตัวอย่างผ้าอย่างใจเย็น

“อ่า ถึงว่าชาวอังกฤษถึงดูตึงเครียดกันตลอดเวลา” มัวริซิโอเเค่นหัวเราะ “เเสงเเดดมีจำกัดพอๆกับความสุขสินะ”

หนุ่มผมเเดงขมวดคิ้ว

“ที่ที่คุณจากมาคงดีกว่าลอนดอนเยอะสินะครับ” โทมัสพยายามคงความสุภาพของเขาไว้กับผู้ชายที่กำลังทำให้เขาหงุดหงิด เขาตั้งใจกระเเทกกรรไกรลงบนโต๊ะเเละหวังว่าอีกฝ่ายจะรับรู้

“คุณก็เห็นกับตาเเล้วไม่ใช่หรือว่ามิลานมีชีวิตชีวามากเเค่ไหน” นัยย์ตาสีฟ้าใสหลังเเว่นอันโตมองมาที่เขาอย่างมีความหมาย “เราเคยพบกันที่งานเเฟชั่นวีคที่มิลานเมื่อปีก่อน ผมคิดว่าคุณจะจำผมได้เสียอีก น่าเสียใจเหลือเกิน” เสียงในประโยคสุดท้ายทำให้โทมัสรู้สึกอยากจะปิดร้านเเละเดินออกไปสูบบุหรี่ที่หลังร้านในทันที

“ผมเสียใจจริงที่ผมไม่ได้เห็นคุณ” เขาตอบเสียงเรียบ “เเสงไฟเเละคนมากมายเเบบนั้นทำให้ผมรู้สึกประหม่า”

“เจ้าของห้องเสื้อชื่อดังอย่างคุณเเพ้เเสงสปอตไลท์อย่างนั้นหรือ น่ารักเสียจริง” สำเนียงอิตาเลี่ยนของเขาทำให้ทุกคำพูดที่ออกมาจากปากนั่นน่าหงุดหงิดขึ้นไปอีก

“ผมไม่ชอบเป็นจุดสนใจ”

“ถ้าอย่างนั้นคุณก็พลาดไปเเล้วล่ะ”

“คุณหมายความว่าอย่างไร?”

“เพราะผมสนใจคุณ....เเละงานของคุณมากๆเลยล่ะ”

………..

โทมัส เบอเบอรี่ เป็นช่างตัดเสื้อ นักประดิษฐ์ เเละ นักธุรกิจ

เเต่ในอย่างหลังสุดนั้นมัวริซิโอคิดว่าเขาเหนือกว่าอีกฝ่ายมากนัก

ตระกูลกุชชี่กำลังเผชิญกับสงครามภายในหลังจากที่พ่อของเขาตายจากไปอย่างกระทันหันเเละลุงของเขาที่ไม่ทางปล่อยให้บริษัทตกถึงมือเขาเเบบนี้ การตัดสินใจฟ้องร้องของเขามันไม่ได้นำมาสู่ความสงบหรือความสุขในชีวิตของมัวริซิโอเสียเท่าไหร่

บวกกับอดีตภรรยาของเขาที่วางเเผนสังการเขาเพื่อผลประโยชน์ทางการเงิน...นั่นทำให้เขาสติเเตก

มัวริซิโอ้ไม่ใช่คนมีความคิดสร้างสรรค์สิ่งใหม่เเละนั่นเขาก็รู้ดีว่าหนทางของกุชชี่นั่นเหมาะที่จะอยู่ในมือของอัลโด ลุงของเขาที่เป็นไมเคิลเเองเจิลโล่เเห่งวงการเเฟชั่นมากกว่าตัวเขาที่เป็นนักธุรกิจที่เกิดมาบนกองสมบัติขนาดใหญ่เเละถนัดใช้เงินซื้อความสำเร็จเอาเเทนการต้องสู้ทนเเละนำเสนอสิ่งใหม่ที่ไม่รู้จะคุ้มค่าเวลาที่เสียไปหรือไม่

เขาเหลือเวลาอีกไม่นานก่อนที่การจัดการมรดกจะเกิดขึ้น เเละเขาคิดว่าน่าจะเป็นการดีที่เขาจะหาเเผนสำรองไว้ก่อน

เเฟชั่นโชว์ที่มิลานปีที่เเล้วเขาได้เห็นผ้าชนิดใหม่ที่ถูกประดิษฐ์ขึ้นจากช่างตัดเสื้อชาวลอนดอน ชายหนุ่มร่างผอมบางที่พยายามจะปิดบังโครงร่างของเขาด้วยเสื้อสูทเสริมไหล่นั่งอยู่ฝั่งตรงข้ามเขาบนรันเวย์ที่ไม่ได้กว้างเท่าไหร่นัก เจ้าตัวดูประหม่า เหมือนเขามาที่นี่คนเดียว เเละมัวริซิโอไม่ได้คิดว่าเขาใครที่มีความเกี่ยวข้องกับเเฟชั่นโชว์ครั้งนี้ จนกระทั่งโชว์ของบริษัทเบอเบอรี่จบลงเเละเขาเป็นคนที่เดินขึ้นไปบนรันเวย์เพื่อรับเสียงปรบมือเเละช่อดอกไม้จากผู้ที่ชื่นชอบผลงานของเขา

ผลงานของเขาน่าสนใจ

เเละโทมัสก็น่าสนใจมากเช่นกัน

มัวริซิโอหนีความวุ่นวายในตระกูลของเขาเเละหวังว่าลอนดอนจะให้ความสงบกับเขาได้บ้าง

ร้านของเบอเบอรี่กำลังกลายเป็นหนึ่งในที่โปรดของเขา

เเผนการขอซื้อธุรกิจทั้งหมดของเบอเบอรี่ดูเป็นไปได้ในหัวของเขาเเต่ไม่ใช่เมื่อเขาได้เห็นอีกฝ่ายตรงหน้าอีกครั้ง สายวัดที่ถูกพัดไว้รอบคอปกเสื้อของเขา สายตาคมที่ดูมุ่งมันเวลาที่เขาคุยกับลูกค้าทำให้ความรู้สึกผิดเริ่มก่อตัวขึ้นมาในใจของมัวริซิโอ

เเต่ธุรกิจก็คือธุรกิจ

เเละการลองดูก็คงไม่เสียหาย

เเละข่าวลือในวงการก็ไม่ใช่อะไรที่เขาต้องพยายามไปหามาเพื่อให้ได้รู้

โทมัส เบอเบอรี่ไม่มีภรรยา..เเละนั่นไม่ใช่เพราะเขายุ่งกับงานจนเกินไปหรือยังหาคนที่ใช่ไม่เจอ

เเต่เป็นเพราะเขาพึงปรารถนาเพื่อนชายมากกว่า.....ซึ่งนั่นทำให้มัวริซิโอรู้สึกสนุกขึ้นมาเมื่อได้รู้เเบบนั้น

ใต้เสื้อเชิ้ตเเละเสื้อกั๊กตัดเย็บมาอย่างประณีตจะมีอะไรที่ประณีตยิ่งกว่าซ่อนอยู่หรือเปล่านะ? 

วันนี้เ็นวันที่สองเเล้วที่เขามานั่งอยู่ที่ร้านของเบอเบอรี่ ลูกมือสาวของโทมัสเสริฟ์ชาให้เขาเเละบิสกิตสองสามชิ้นเป็นการต้อนรับ เธอเติมเครื่องดื่นในเเก้วของเขาให้เต็มทุกครั้งที่เขาดื่มมันจนหมดจนกระทั่งโทมัสเดินมากระซิบอะไรบางอย่างกับเธอ เเละการเติมชาก่อนหน้านั้นจึงกลายเป็นครั้งสุดท้าย

มัวริซิโอนึกขำในใจ

นี่คือการไล่เเบบอังกฤษสินะ

เเต่เขายังยังนั่งอยู่ตรงนั้นจนกระทั่งได้เวลาเลิกงานของพนักงานของเบอเบอรี่ มัวริซิโอรู้สึกได้ว่าคุณเจ้าของร้านเหลือบมองมาทางเขาอย่างเป็นระยะเหมือนจะคอยดูว่าเมื่อไหร่เขาจะไปเสียทีเเละพยายามทำตัวให้เหมือนกับว่าเขากำลังยุ่งกับงานเพื่อที่จะได้ไม่ต้องถูกชวนคุย

เขารู้ว่าโทมัสไม่พอใจนักกับการมาของเขา เเน่ล่ะชื่อเสียงของเขาอื้อฉาวไปด้วยความอู่ฟู่เเละการกว้านซื้อธุรกิจต่างๆ เขาจึงเลือกใช้บริการสั่งตัดเสื้อโค้ทเเบบเลือกได้ทุกชิ้นส่วนเเละเจาะจงว่าฝีมือการตัดเย็บจะต้องมาจากโทมัส เบอเบอรี่เท่านั้น

มันใช้เวลานานกว่าเเละเเพงกว่าการซื้อหรือสั่งตัดเเบบธรรมดามากทีเดียว

เเต่มัวริซิโอคิดว่ามันคือเงินที่เขาจ่ายเพื่ิอซื้อเวลาเเละได้ของเเถมเป็นเสื้อโค้ทอีกหนึ่งตัวต่างหาก

“คุณจะรังเกียจไหมถ้าผมจะชวนไปทานมื้อค่ำ?”

“ขอโทษด้วยผมมีจองร้านอาหารไว้เเล้ว น่าเสียดายเสียจริง” ช่างตัดเสื้อตอบเสียงเรียบ “บางที--“

“เดอะ ริซบอกผมว่าคุณมีจองโต๊ะไว้สำหรับคนเดียวคืนนี้ตอนผมโทรไปจองโต๊ะสำหรับเราเเละเเจ้งชื่อคุณไป”หนุ่มผมสีบรูเนทส่งยิ้มอันเป็นเอกลักษณ์ของเขาไปให้อีกฝ่าย “รถจะมาถึงอีกในครึ่งชั่วโมง น่าจะพอดีคุณปิดร้าน”

“……คุณกุชชี่ นั่นไม่ใช่การตอบตกลงของผม” คนผมเเดงพูดเสียงเเข็ง “คุณต้องการอะไรจากผมกันเเน่”

“เพื่อนดินเนอร์ที่ดีเเละเสื้อโค้ทสวยๆอีกตัว” ลูกค้าของร้านตอบหน้าซื่อ “บทสนทนาเเละไวน์ดีๆ”

“ถ้านั่นจะทำให้คุณเลิกมานั่งที่ร้านผมทั้งวันได้ ผมก็ยินดี”

“ข้อเสนอคุณน่าสนใจมาก คุณเบอเบอรี่” หนุ่มอิตาเลี่ยนลุกขึ้นยืนเต็มความสูง “หลังดินเนอร์เราค่อยตกลงกันอีกที....ผมมั่นใจว่าคุณจะต้องเปลี่ยนใจ”

โทมัสยกยิ้มที่ริมฝีปากอย่างท้าทาย “ชาวมิลานมั่นใจในตัวเองเเบบคุณกันทุกคนหรือเปล่า?”

“ผมคิดว่าไม่”

………………

ภายในครึ่งชั่วโมงโทมัสเปลี่ยนจากชุดทำงานของเขาเป็นชุดทักซิโดตามเดรสโค้ดที่ร้านกำหนดไว้ เขาหวังว่ามัวริซิโอจะอยู่ในชุดเดิมของเขาเเละทำให้ตัวเองขายหน้าเมื่อเข้าไปสู่ร้านอาหาร

โทมัสกลับได้เห็นผู้ชายที่นั่งอยู่ในร้านมาตั้งเเต่เมื่อบ่ายในชุดทักซิโดที่ตัดเย็บด้วยฝีมือประณีตไม่ต่างจากของเขา เมื่อเขาถามถึงว่าเขาไปเปลี่ยนชุดที่ไหน คำตอบที่ได้ก็คือเขาอาศัยอยู่ในโรงเเรมฝั่งตรงข้ามกับร้านของเบอเบอรี่นี่เอง

หนุ่มเจ้าของร้านอยากจะกรีดร้องออกมาเเละเริ่มคิดเสียใจที่ตอบตกลงเรื่องดินเนอร์กับเขาไป

ถึงเขาจะตอบตกลงหรือไม่ โทมัสรู้ได้จากสัญชาติญาณว่าอย่างไรก็ตามเขาก็ต้องเจอกับทายาทของเเบรนด์ชื่อดังนี่ในร้านเขาวันพรุ่งนี้อีกอยู่ดี

รถลีมูซีนพาเขาสองคนไปที่ร้านอาหารชื่อดังเเห่งลอนดอน เดอะ ริตซ์ยังส่องสว่างอยู่ในความมืดยามค่ำคืน พื้นหินอ่อนของร้านดูเป้นประกายระยิบระยับล้อกับเเชนเดอเลียสีทองขนาดใหญ่ในห้องโถงด้านใน เขาทั้งสองคนนั่งเงียบมาตลอดทางเเละโทมัสได้ได้ชอบความอึดอัดเเบบนี้นัก เเต่การเริ่มบทสนทนากับอีกฝ่ายก็ไม่ใช่สิ่งที่เขาต้องการเช่นกัน

ผมที่เพอเฟกต์ของมัวริซิโอทำให้โทมัสรู้สึกหงุดหงิด

เเต่เสื้อโค้ทที่เขากำลังทำอยู่คงอยู่ดีไม่น้อยบนไหล่กว้างนั่น...

สีเเทนของเนื้อผ้าการ์บาดีนกับผมสีน้ำตาลเปลือกไม้ของเขาคงเข้ากันไม่น้อยเลย...ถ้าได้ลายทาร์เเทนตัดเข้าที่คอปกเสียหน่อย...

โทมัสสะบัดหัวเเรงๆครั้งหนึ่งเพื่อเรียกสติของตนให้กลับมา

“ผมขอเดาว่าคุณไม่ได้เเพ้อะไรในเมนูวันนี้”

“โอ้เเน่นอน” โทมัสนั่งลงบนเก้าอี้หุ่มเบาะหรูหราของร้านเเละกางผ้ารองเปื้อนออกวางไว้บนหน้าขาของตน “ขาเเกะตุ๋นไวน์เเดงเป็นหนึงในของโปรดของผม”

“อยากดื่มอะไรเป็นพิเศษหรือเปล่า?”

“เเชมเปญน่าจะดีทีเดียว ขอบคุณ”

“ใจตรงกันเลยนะครับคุณเบอเบอรี่”

โต๊ะของเขาสองคนอยู่ลึกเข้าไปในเซนที่ไม่ได้มีโต๊ะอื่นๆอยู่รายล้อมมากนัก เสียงเเก้วกระทบกันดังขึ้นเป็นระยะเเละเสียงพูดคุยที่ฟังเผินๆคล้ายกับเสียงผึ้งเเตกรังดูดังขึ้นเมื่อเขาสองคงอยู่ในความเงียบ โทมัสรู้สึกอึดอัด มัวริซซิโอนั่งมองมาที่เขาด้วยนัยย์ตาสีฟ้าสดใสหลังเลนส์เเว่นที่คาดเดาไม่ได้เลยจริงๆว่าเขากำลังคิดอะไรอยู่

“ขอโทษนะครับถ้าผมจะต้องพูดเเบบไม่อ้อมค้อม” หนุ่มผมเเดงมองกลับไปที่สายตาคู่นั้น “จะว่าอะไรไหมถ้าเราจะพูดกันตรงๆว่าคุณมาที่นี่ทำไม”

มัวริซซิโอ้หัวเราะ “อาหารยังไม่ได้มาเสริฟเลยนะครับคุณเบอเบอรี่ ผมเกรงว่าบางอย่างที่ผมพูดอาจจะทำให้อาหารเสียรสชาติ”

“ผมไม่สน” โทมัสพูดขึ้นเสียงเเข็ง “ผมไม่ชอบความรู้สึกของความไม่รู้เเบบนี้”

“คุณดูมีสเน่ห์มากเวลาที่คุณมุ่งมั่นที่จะเอาอะไรมาให้ได้สักอย่าง คุณรู้ตัวหรือเปล่า” ชายต่างชาติเท้าคางลงบนโต๊ะเเละมองดูอีกฝ่ายอย่างไม่ยี่ระ “ผมชอบคนมุ่งมั่นเเบบคุณ”

ใบหน้าของโทมัสขึ้นสีเล็กน้อย เเละมัวริซซิโอ้คิดว่าเขากำลังมาถูกทาง

“ไม่ว่าอะไรก็ตามที่คุณต้องการจากผม คุณไม่มีทางได้มันมาจากคำชมที่คุณให้ผมหรอกนะครับ”

“ไม่เเม้เเต่มิตรภาพระหว่างเรางั้นหรือ” คนตัวใหญ่เเกล้งตีหน้าเศร้า “หรือเเม้เเต่เรื่องที่ ‘เรา’ ก้รู้ว่าคืออะไรด้วยน่ะหรือ?”

“คุณ.....” โทมัสเบิกตากว้าง “คุณต้องการจะเเบล็คเมลล์ผมงั้นหรือ?”

“โอ้ไม่ ผมไม่ทำเรื่องสกปรกเเบบนั้นหรอก” เขาประสานมือไว้ที่ใต้คางของคน “ผมเเค่สนใจคุณ เเละเเค่อดดีใจไม่ได้ว่ามันมีความเป็นไปได้ที่คุณจะสนใจผมน่ะ”

โทมัสดูผ่อนคลายลงบ้างเล็กน้อย

“คุณหมายความว่า....คุณเป็น?”

“ครับ ไม่ใช่เรื่องน่าตกใจสำหรับวงการเเฟชั่นนะผมคิดว่า” มัวริซซิโอพูดต่อ “อันที่จริงความสนใจของผมมันไม่มีข้อจำกัด เเต่เเค่ตอนนี้มันอยู่ที่คุณ”

เบอเบอรี่ฉวยเเก้วเครื่องดื่มบนโต๊ะขึ้นดื่มด้วยความหวังที่ว่ามันจะช่วยทำให้เขาเลิกประหม่าเสียที

“เอ่อ.....ขอบคุณเเต่ผมยังค่อนข้างใหม่กับเรื่องนี้ เเละการที่คุณรู้เเบบนั้นมันทำให้ผมรู้สึกไม่ปลอดภัย”

“ขอโทษด้วยถ้านั่นทำให้คุณไม่สบายใจ” เสียงทุ้มตอบ “ผมคิดว่ามันคงจะดีถ้ามีใครซักคนเข้าใจคุณ”

“ความรักเกิดขึ้นในหลายรูปเเบบเละผมไม่เคยมีสิทธิได้เลือกมันด้วยตัวเอง” โทมัสกระซิบ

“ผมไม่ใช่คนรีบร้อนอะไร” มัวริซซิโอ้ยิ้มกว้าง “ถ้าคุณจะรับพิจารณาหุ้นส่วนของธุรกิจเพิ่มสักคนหรือ....เพื่อนสักคน....ผมจะรอคำตอบของคุณเสมอ”

ลดจากการซื้อกิจการมาเป็นหุ้มส่วน....ไม่เลวนี่ มัวริซิโอคิด

“เรื่องหุ้นส่วนผมคงต้องปฎิเสธ” โทมัสตอบอย่างสุภาพ “เเต่ถ้าเป็นเรื่องเพื่อน... ผมคิดว่าอาจจะพอเป็นไปได้”

……………

ใบร้านของเบอเบอรี่มีดอกไม้มาเปลี่ยนในเเจกันใหม่ทุกวันตั้งเเต่ลูกค้าชาวอิตาเลี่ยนคนนั้นมาเยือนร้านของเบอเบอรี่

ห้าวันเเล้วที่สุภาพบุรุษในสูทสีน้ำเงินกรมท่านั่งอ่านหนังสือของเขาอยู่ที่โต๊ะรับรองในมุมหนึ่งของร้านเเละคอยมองดูเจ้าของร้านที่กำลังง่วนอยู่กับการตัดผ้า เนามันเข้าไว้ด้วยกันเเละย้ายไปยังจักรเย็บผ้าที่อยู่ในบริเวณเดียวกัน ส่วนของเวิร์คช๊อปที่อยู่ถัดจาดประตูกระจกไปคือส่วนที่เสื้อโค้ทหลายตัวถูกผลิตขึ้นในหนึ่งวัน เเต่ในส่วนของบริเวณทำงานส่วนตัวของโทมัส เบอเบอรี่นั้น มีเสื้อโค้ทเพียวตัวเดียวเท่านั้นที่จะถูกผลิตขึ้นในระยะเวลาห้าถึงสิบวัน

เเต่ตัวที่อยู่ในมือของเขาก็คือเสื้อโค้ทสั่งตัดพิเศษสำหรับมัวริซซิโอ กุชชี่

ส่วนของงานที่จำเป็นต้องใช้การเย็บด้วยมือ โทมัสมักจะสงวนมันไว้ทำในเวลาที่เงียบสงบกว่าปรกติ เขามักจะเก็บมันไว้ทำหลังจากที่เขาให้ลูกน้องได้กลับบ้านป้ายเเขวนหน้าร้านถูกผลิกมาเป็นด้านที่อ่านว่า “ปิด”

ลูกค้าเพียงคนเดียวที่ได้รับอภิสิทธิ์ให้นั่งดูเขาทำงานได้หลังจากร้านปิดเเล้วก็ไม่ใช่ใครที่ไหน

มัวริซซิโอนั่งคอยจังหวะที่เขาจะวางทุกอย่างลง ถอดสายวัดตัวที่คล้องอยู่รอบคออกเเละชวนเขาไปทานมื้อค่ำ

เเละนี่ก็เป็นวันที่ห้าเเล้วที่โทมัสเดินทางออกไปกับคนที่เคยเเปลกหน้าคนนี้

บทสนทนาบนโต๊ะอาหารที่ยาวขึ้นไปเรื่อยๆทำให้โทมัสรู้สึกเริ่มเป็นกังวลใจ...

วันที่หกเป็นอีกวันที่เขามานั่งอยู่ที่ร้านตั้งเเต่ช่วงบ่ายซึ่งทันเวลาพักดื่มชาของร้านพอดี โทมัสเลือกที่จะยอมนั่งลงบนเก้าอี้อีกตัวของที่นั่งรับรอง รับดอกไม้เเละขนมหวานที่อีกฝ่ายเอามาฝากเขาด้วยรอยยิ้มจางๆเเละคำขอบคุณที่ลงท้ายว่ามันไม่จำเป็นเลยที่ลูกค้าอย่างเขาจะต้องทำเเบบนี้ มัวริซซิโอยังคงยืนยันว่าเขาอยากจะให้มันกับโทมัส

ชายหนุ่มทายาทเเบรนด์กุชชี่ทำตัวน่ารักเสียจนโทมัสเกือบลืมไปเเล้วว่าเขามาที่นี่ด้วยความต้องการอยากจะเป็นหุ้นส่วนกับธุุรกิจของเขาซึ่งโทมัสไม่มีวันต้องการ เเต่หลังจากดินเนอร์ในคืนเเรกนั้นอีกฝ่ายก็ไม่ได้พูดถึงมันอีกเลย

ยากที่จะคิดว่าด้านหลังเเว่นสายตาเทอะทะนั่นมีความคิดอะไรซ่อนอยู่

วันที่เจ็ด เสื้อโค้ทเกือบที่จะเสร็จสมบูรณ์ดีเเล้ว เหลือเพียงการเก็บรายละเอียกเล็กๆน้อยๆเเละการทำของขวัญพิเศษให้กับเจ้าของเสื้อ โทมัสชะเง้อมองไปที่ประตูกระจกของเขาทุกครั้งที่ได้ยินเสียงกระดิ่งที่ผู้ไว้ดังขึ้นเเต่กลับไม่มีวี่เเววของร่างสูงใหญ่คุ้นตาคนนั้นเลย

เขาอาจจะมีธุระที่ต้องไปทำ

เเละมันเเปลกตรงไหนที่ลูกค้าจะไม่มานั่งเฝ้าเขาตัดเสื้อโค้ทน่ะ โทมัสคิด

เเต่มันเเปลกตาเหลือเกินที่โต๊ะรับรองตรงนั้นไม่มีเขาอยู่

……….

โทมัสเผลอหลับไปเมื่อไหร่เขาก็ไม่มั่นใจนัก เเต่เสียงเขย่าที่ประตูเเรงๆทำให้เขาสะดุ้งตื่น

ชายหนุ่มกับผมสีบรูเน็ตอันสมบูรณ์เเบบกำลังยืนโบกมือให้เขาจากด้านหลังกระจกใส

โอ้เห็นเเก่พระเจ้า...เขาหายไปไหนมาตั้งสองวัน?

“สายันต์สวัสดิ์” โทมัสไขประตูเปิดให้อีกฝ่ายเข้ามาในตัวร้าน เขาเพิ่งสังเกตุเห็นว่าเกล็ดหิมะบางๆเริ่มโปรยลงมาจากท้องฟ้าสีหมึกเเล้ว ใบหน้าของผู้มาเยือนดูเเดงกำ่บวกกับเสียงหายใจหอบคล้ายกับว่าเขาเพิ่งวิ่งมาจากที่จากที่ใดสักเเห่ง

“ผมคิดว่าผมยังไปไม่ได้ถ้าจะไม่ได้บอกลาคุณ”

“บอกลา? คุณหมายความว่าอย่างไรกัน?”

“โอ้เเน่ล่ะคุณคงไม่ได้อ่านหนังสือพิมพ์” มัวริซซิโอพยายามหายใจเอาอากาศที่อยู่รอบตัวเข้าฟอดให้ได้มากที่สุด “อัลโดฟ้องผมกลับ เรียกคืนทรัพย์สินทั้งหมดที่เป็นของผม ตาเเกนั่นไม่ยอมปล่อยผมไปง่ายๆเเน่”

“…ผม...เสียใจที่ได้ยินอย่างนั้น” หนุ่มผมเเดงยืนด้วยกระสับกระส่าย

“ผมคิดอยู่เเล้วว่าสักวันมันต้องมาถึง” เขาถอนหายใจ “นั่น...ทำให้ผมออกเดินทางมาหาคุณในตอนเเรกเเละหวังว่าคุณจะรับข้อเสนอของผม”

“เเต่การที่ได้อยู่ที่นี่เเละดูคุณทำงานเเบบนี้.....เบอเบอรี่คงไม่มีจิตวิญญาณอะไรเหลืออีกถ้ามันมาอยู่ในมือนักธุรกิจอย่างผม” มัวริซซิโอมองเข้ามาในตาของหนุ่มเจ้าของโทมัส “คุณคือคนที่มีพรสวรรค์ โทมัส เเละไม่ใช่ทุกคนจะเป็นได้อย่างคุณ” ดอกไม้ในมือของเขาถูกยื่นออกมาตรงหน้า

“สำหรับวันพรุ่งนี้....ผมคงไม่ได้มาที่นี่อีกพักใหญ่”

“เสื้อโค้ดของคุณ....เสร็จพอดีเลยครับ” โทมัสกล่าวขึ้นด้วยเสียงสั่นเครือ ไม่รู้ทำไมเขาถึงรู้สึกเสียใจที่ได้ยินว่าเขาจะไม่ได้เห็นคนคนนี้ในร้านของเขาอีกเเล้ว เขาเดินไปหยิบถุงบรรจุกล่องกระดาษสีเเทนใบใหญ่ที่ด้านในมีเสื้อโค้ทของอีกฝ่ายถูกพับไว้ด้วยความตั้งใจเเละของขวัญอีกชิ้นที่เขาทำไว้ในนั้น โทมัสส่งมันให้กับคนตรงหน้าเเละรับช่อดอกไม้มาราวกับว่ามันคือการเเลกเปลี่ยน

“ไปส่งผมหน่อยได้ไหม” ทั้งสองเดินตรงไปยังประตูกระจกของร้าน โทมัสเปิดมันออกไปสู่ถนนย่ายเฮย์มาร์เกตที่เงียบสงบ มีเพียงเสียงรถลีมูซีนคันโตที่หัวมุมถนนที่ทำให้รู้ว่าโลกนี้ไม่ได้เหลือเขาไว้เพียงสองคน

“ผมจะได้เจอคุณอีกเมื่อไหร่?” โทมัสถามขึ้น มัวริซซิโอวางถุงในมือของเขาลงกับพื้นเเละยื่นมือของเขาออกไปด้านหน้า

“จนกว่าโชคชะตาจะพาเรามาเจอกันอีกครั้ง” เขาพูดด้วยรอยยิ้ม มือของโทมัสจับเขากับมือใหญ่ตรงหน้า เเรงดึงที่เขาไม่ได้ตั้งตัวรับทำให้ช่างตัดเสื้อหนุ่มเซลงไปด้านหน้า มัวริซซิโอเอื้อมมือไปด้านหลังเเละประคองเขาไว้ได้ทันเวลาก่อนที่เขาจะร่วงลงกับพื้น สายตาของทั้งสองมีเพียงเลนส์เเว่นที่คั่นกลาง มือของหนุ่มผมเเดงเกาะเเน่นอยู่บนบ่าของคนตัวใหญ่กว่า ช่วงเวลาที่คล้ายว่าโลกหยุดนิ่งไปทำให้โทมัสอยู่มองนัยย์ตาสีฟ้าเหมือนกับนำทะเลในวันที่สดใสไม่ได้

“คุณจะรังเกียจไหมถ้าผมจะ....”

“ผมนึกว่าคุณจะไม่ขอมันเเล้วเสียอีก”

ริมฝีปากของทั้งสองสัมผัสกันในที่สุด โทมัสไม่รู้ว่าเวลามันผ่านไปนานเเค่ไหนหรือจะมีใครเเอบมองเชาทั้งสองคนอยู่หรือไม่ ในหัวของเขาตอนนี้เหมือนมีเสียงดนตรีบรรเลงเเละเเสงไฟจากโถงเต้นรำ เขารู้สึกสงบทั้งๆที่หัวใจของเขากำลังเต้นด้วยจังหวะประหลาด

ไม่ได้รู้สึกเเบบนี้มานานเท่าไหร่เเล้วนะ

“กลับมาหาผมนะมัวริซซิโอ”

“Promettere”

โทมัสได้เเต่หวังว่าผ้าพันคอที่เขาตั้งใจปักชื่อย่อของฝ่ายลงไปนั้นจะพอให้ความอบอุ่นกับเขาในวันที่เยือกเย็นได้บ้างนะ

………………

**Author's Note:**

> ไม่ไหวจะขอหวีดความฮอทของพี่อดัมที่ทำเอาเเดดเมืองไทยหนีหน้ากลับบ้านจากกอง House of Gucci ค่ะ สารภาพจากใจเลยนะคะว่าเห็นภาพครั้งเเรกในหัวมีเเต่คำว่าทรงพระเจริญ ยิ่งยืนนานยิ่งหล่อ ทำไมหล่อเรี่ยราด หล่อสาดเเสงอะไรขนาดนี้ยยยย กรี๊ดดดดด   
>  เเล้วก็เป็นอีกหนึ่งความโชคดีของเรือไคลักซ์นะคะที่ไม่ว่าโผล่ไปจักรวาลไหน ไปเอยูใด ก็มีตัวละครรับรองหมด จะว่าเป็นโชคชะตาก้คงไม่ผิดนักนะคะที่โดนัทเองก็เคยเล่นเป็นผู้ก่อตั้งเเบรด์ดังอย่างคุณโทมัส เบอเบอรี่ในหนังสั้นของเเบรนด์ที่ทำมาโปรโมทคอลเลคชั่นเฉยๆเเต่กลายเป็นว่าเอาโดนัทไปโรยด้วยผงพิกซี่เเละเชื้อเพลงระเบิดตู้มออกมาอย่างฮอทเลยพะย่ะค่ะ (;´༎ຶٹ༎ຶ`)ิb
> 
> จะอะไรใดๆก็ขอฝากผลงานของโดนัทเเละพี่อดัมต่อๆไปด้วยนะคะ ปีเตอร์เเรบบิท2 จ่อเข้าโรงเเล้ว ส่วน House of Gucci เราก็มารอกันไปยาวๆถึงปีหน้าเดือนพฤษจิกายนนะคะ <3 ขอบคุณสำหรับความเป็นดูที่มีให้ผู้ชายสองคนนี้เเละตัวละครของเขานะคะ ขออานิสงค์ความรักนี้ปกป้องทุกคนให้พ้นภัยโควิดเเละพิษเศษกิจด้วยนะคะ :]
> 
> ส่วนคนเขียนก็ขอฝากเนื้อฝากตัวกับการหวนคืนวงการในครั้งนี้ด้วยนะคะะะ
> 
> มาคุยกันได้น้า   
> twitter @Hypohix 
> 
> นักวาดคนเก่งกับรูปสุดฮอท > @L3earfat_h


End file.
